At present, videos of broadcast television and films have video formats classified into an interlaced format and a progressive format. In an interlaced video, each frame image is divided, based on an odd-numbered line sequence and an even-numbered line sequence, into two fields, namely, a top field and a bottom field. In the standard definition era, standard definition formats in Chinese broadcast films and television all use interlaced sources. In the high-definition era, there are also a large number of interlaced high-definition videos. An advantage of an interlaced video is that temporal sampling points are doubled so that pictures are more consecutive and smoother. For example, compared with an National Television System Committee (NTSC) system progressive video having 30 frames per second, a phase alteration line (PAL) system interlaced video having 25 frames and 50 fields per second is more consecutive and smoother, but has slightly lower picture quality.
With the development of science and technology, cathode ray tube (CRT) televisions and displays that are based on vacuum tubes and electron guns and can directly support interlaced scanning have been replaced by televisions and displays in a progressive display mode such as liquid crystal and plasma. Therefore, video deinterlacing is very important in video postprocessing. Due to different temporal sampling time in an interlaced video, there is always relative motion between fields. If a top field and a bottom field of a same frame image are directly interlaced and combined, obvious combing occurs in the image. In an existing method, video deinterlacing processing is performed using a linearization method, a directional interpolation method, a spatial adaptation method, a motion compensation method, and a motion compensation assisted spatial adaptation method. However, these methods cannot ensure that there is neither loss nor combing in high-frequency signals in a perpendicular direction in a new image obtained after deinterlacing is performed on an interlaced frame image in an interlaced video.